


Sober

by akkos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Fukurodani Academy, M/M, Underage Drinking, a mess, ok this is my first fic, slow burn i guess, they are also dumb, they have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkos/pseuds/akkos
Summary: Konoha, Yamato and Haruki are tired of Bokuto and Akaashi not having the guts to revel their feelings for each other, so they will make them happening.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, hello there. 
> 
> This is my first time posting a story here, so i wanted to write something fun to read. Also, if there's some grammar error PLEASE let me know, been a while since i wrote anything in english (besides shitposting tweets). 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

It is extremely hot. 

Not hot, but _hot._ Tokyo could literally be compared to hell at this point. The sun is high up in the sky, merciless and incisive. The yellow just set aside for the blue sky without a cloud on sight, it hasn’t rained in days. It’s going to be a long and hot week.

Before Konoha and Bokuto arrive at the Fukurodani gymnasium, Bokuto tried to fry an egg on the asphalt and the worst about it? It worked. They were planning of baking something on the asphalt tomorrow, probably cookies. 

Both arrive at the gymnasium to open it, all the other school volleyball players already waiting for them, trying to find a shadow to hide and take a break from the burning sunlight. Hiding in wherever shadow seemed less hot, no one was running or jumping, but their uniforms are soaking sweat. Anything that could be used to help against the hot breeze was welcomed. Akaashi considered skipping training today, just considered because he would obviously not do that. 

“heY HEY HEY GOOD MORNING Y’ALL!” Bokuto greets everyone as enthusiastic as always, but something was off. 

“Bokuto-san, you are late”. Akaashi answers. Konoha, Yamato and Haruki realize Bokuto’s ears turning pink once Akaashi greeted him. The setter waits by the door using it to support his body weight, pink cheeks from the heat and his uniform sticking to his sweat skin.

Bokuto was taking ages to unlock the door, swallowing hard and his hands wouldn't stop shaking, his sunglasses slid from his nose bridge to the tip and his cheeks becoming pinker. 

“Bokuto-san? Do you need help?”

“NO NO AKAASHI IM FINE, SUPER FINE, I GOT IT” still not getting the key in the lock.

“Give the keys to me, please.” He takes the keys from Bokuto who now turns completely red. Once the door is finally open, the team’s captain pushes it and run as fast as he can to the bathroom yelling “LETS CHANGE QUICKLY BEFORE STARTING THE WARMI-” and disappeared.

The training went on as usual, but Bokuto and Akaashi couldn’t be near each other much before their faces looked as red as cherry, and it's not because of the hot weather. Konoha is _tired_ of it.

  
  


...

_2 weeks ago_

“I dare you to smell my training shoes!”

“Haruki, I’m not doing it”

“Come on is truth or dare”

“You are all **disgusting** ” 

“Washio stOP OPENING AND CLOSING MY FRIDGE!” 

They went to Yamato’s after buying the cheapest beer brand they could find, of course Bokuto had the idea of playing truth or dare while drunk _“Come on guys we are teenagers, HORMONES, lets do like in the movies!”._

The house was a pandemonium, they never got drunk before. Wataru engaged talking to his own shadow and patiently waiting for it to answer his questions, Washio thinks Yamato’s fridge super funny and was trying to see how the light inside it turned off once the door was closed. The rest of them sits in a circle and spins an empty bottle on the living room floor while playing the most disgusting truth or dare in the history of truth or dare. There are some buckets spread around the room just to make sure nobody would vomity on the floor.

Konoha looks like he was on the verge of crying and vomiting at the same time after throwing Haruki’s shoes to the other side of the room “OK ok i smelled that thing you call a sneaker- do you even wash it?”

“Oh I put it outside of my window sometimes” Haruki said proudly.

“Jesus christ..”

“WHO’S NEXT?”

Yamato takes the bottle and spins it, Akaashi being the chosen one. 

“Truth or dare, Akaashi?” He didn’t seem as drunk as everyone else, sometimes he would hiccup. Bokuto thinks thats cute.

After a moment, he answered “Um...Dare”.

“I dare you to give Bokuto a kiss”

It happens so fast, everyone holding their breaths while Akaashi moves his hands to hold Bokuto’s face. The only this is that Yamato didn’t tell _where_ Akaashi should kiss Bokuto, _maybe he will give him a kiss on the cheek? yeah that's dope. Hold ON WHA-_

Akaashi is kissing Bokuto on the lips. And Bokuto is on the edge of combusting. His white and black hair got even (metaphorically) higher and his hands are trying to find anything to hold so it would stop shaking. Akaashi tastes like beer and potato chips they shared earlier, an- and his lips are so soft. His cold hands burn in contact with Bokuto's hot pink cheeks and his perfume is intoxicatingly delicious to his team captain. Bokuto could melt at this feeling.

He let go after what felt like years to Bokuto’s dumb heart, took the bottle and spinned while adjusting his reading glasses. 

“Alright, Haruki, truth or dare?” 

2 hours later, Bokuto was still catatonic and staring at the wall. 

…

  
  


The trio of 3rd years had a plan. 

They would rush everyone to the showers - except Bokuto and Akaashi, they usually trained a bit more the spikings -, grab all their stuff, wait until they go to the showers, take the keys from Bokuto’s locker and close the changing room with those two inside of it.

And it’s time for action. 

The plan run smoothly. All the volleyball club players - _except for Bokuto and Akaashi -_ went to shower, as fast as they could. While they were changing to their uniforms, the targets went to the showers. Konoha opened Bokuto’s locker and grabbed the keys, they left and locked the changing room. He felt like 007, but less sexy, he would get there someday. 

Their plan is a success, even the 1st years helped them, everyone's cheering. Yamato does some kind of robot dancing. “Yeah dude! They will _have_ to talk about feeling and stuff-”

“Wataru…” Konoha called the 1st year student. 

“Yes Konoha-san?”

“Why are you carrying Akaashi and Bokuto’s backpacks?” The party ended right there and a dead silence reigns among them. 

“Ah, Haruki-san told me to”

“HARUKI YOU DUMB FUCK”

“WHAT?”

“THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO _TALK_ NOT TO COMPLETELY COMBUST JUST LOOKING AT EACH OTHER!” Konoha is in disbelief and slapping Haruki. 

Well, the plan had a minor twist. 

…

“Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi?”

“Where are my clothes?” 

“Why would i know?”

“Because yours aren’t here as well” 

“ _WHAT?”_

...

Akaashi is locked, on the changing room with Bokuto. They only have their towels on. The backpacks with their clothes, money, phones and keys were not there, eh, this is fine. 

_This is not fine._

Ever since he drunk kissed Bokuto his brain turned into jello. Literally. All he could think of was Bokuto. _Oh look at this cat stealing and onigiri, Bokuto would find it funny. Oh this new Lady Gaga videoclipe is catchy, Bokuto likes Gaga. I can't sleep, maybe i should text Bokuto and see if he needs some help with his homework._ He couldn’t stop himself. Everything turned into an excuse to think about Bokuto. 

And he regretted how this happened between them, because that was _not_ how he wanted to first kiss the boy he liked. He wanted to ask Bokuto to go out with him sometime, not like their usually go out as friends, but as in _romantically interested boys that happen to spend almost all day long together and maybe have a crush on each other but are to shy to talk about it._ In fact, he had it all planned already, but the drunk Akaashi was more eager than the regular thoughtful Akaashi.

He needed to get out of here and fast because Bokuto only wearing a towel around his waist is not helpful to Akaashi’s mind. _Why the hell Bokuto is so built for? Why the fuck his back is so broad for? And his arms would look so good around my- STOP IT!_

The captain races to open every locker, to look under all the benches and behind everything just like a hurricane.

“Bokuto-san please calm down, we need to think how to get out of here” 

“Akaashi, you don't understand” his eyes were bigger than normal, like a scared bird.

“What?”

“Ever since I arrived home drunk and vomited all over the kitchen floor my mom, sh-she gave me a curfew time, _I have to be home in 20 minutes or else….I won't be alive tomorrow”_ Akaashi swear he heard a thunder. 

They walk non-stop around the room whispering _fuck fuck fuck._ They are doomed. The changing room gets colder and colder, their towels and hair are wet and the floor is slippery on their cold barefoots.

Bokuto suddenly stops and turns to face Akaashi without blinking. 

“Akaashi, listen, I have an idea, but I don't think you gonna like it” 

“What is it?” He didn't have any idea on how to get out of this situation, maybe Bokuto raced mind has the solution they need.

“So, there's that really small window…”

“NO” 

“ _Akaaaaaaaaaaashi_ please, you are the only one that could fit there” Bokuto begs while pouting. He looks like a huge baby. 

“Bokuto-san, I’m only wearing my towel, no.” Akaashi crosses his arms. 

“I promise I won't look under it” He says while holding Akaashi’s shoulder with his hands.

_Does Bokuto want to look under it? Is he blushing? Is he breathing?_

… 

“YO WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE” Washio pulls his hair and screams in dread. 

“WE CAN’T BECAUSE THEY WILL KNOW IT WAS US!” Konoha yells. 

Wataru is kneeling in front of Konoha with his hands in a prayer position and his voice is drunken because of the all the crying. “I’M SO SORRY SENPAI I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO HARUKI-SAN AGAIN”

Konoha lets of a sigh, pinching his nose. “We need to tell the janitor that someone forgot the gymnasium lights on” 

“Oh no man that’s not gonna work” Haruki talked.

“Oh, I’m sorry mister megamind how about we go around the campus stealing everyone’s backpacks then?”

“YO I SAID I WAS SORRY”

…

Bokuto couldn’t stop walking around, because, if he did, he would end up staring at Akaashi and he was using only a towel so if any incidents that he couldn’t exactly control happened, it would make the situation even worse. He didn’t need to think about what he wanted to think about his crush only wearing a towel in front of him.

He was indeed not looking where he was walking until Akaashi’s head crushed against his chest and the setter fell on his elbows.

“AKAASHI IM SO SORRY” he rushed to help the boy.

“It's fine, Bokuto-san”

Bokuto offers his hand to help Akaashi stand up from the wet floor, he accepts but on the second he’s back on his feet, the towel around Akaashi’s waist falls loose, he only has time to hold it to cover his front. 

Both boys freeze in place. Akaashi doesn’t have the courage neither the strength to look up and Bokuto couldn’t stop looking at Akaashi’s butt. And one information crossed his mind like a bullet: _OHMYGODAKAASHIHASAMOLEONHISASS._

“ _ohmygodAkaashi…..youhaveamoleonyourass”_ Bokuto whispers, eyes and body frozen in place.

“THAT’S IT! I'M GONNA CLIMB THAT WINDOW AND WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE” Akaashi screams. He’s fucking furious with the whole situation and all the little things that happened. He straightens the towel around his waist, takes a deep breath and grabs the boy’s hand to walks towards the tiny window. 

Bokuto could fly of happiness right at that moment, Akaashi’s hands are warm from embarrassment and rough because of volleyball, his fingers are slender but firm, holding his hand is good, very good. He doesn’t want to let go of him. He started daydreaming about holding Akaashi's hands while walking down the street after school and how his fingers would curl up in his hair, stroking or pulling it.

With a decided voice, Akaashi calls Bokuto back to reality to give him the instructions.

“Bokuto-san, you're going to lift me up by my feet and try to give me a boost so I can reach the window, from there I will try to get through the window” Akaashi was gesturing just to make sure Bokuto wouldn’t hurl him out the window. “I will find someone with the keys and come back to open the door for you” 

“Okay Akaashi, let’s do this!” He was enthusiastic to show how strong he is. “just- just be quick about it, I don't want to be alone in here…” He says pouting and looking down. 

Akaashi lifts Bokuto’s chin and looks him in the eyes.

“I would never leave you alone if I could.”

Bokuto wants kiss him at that very moment and explode right after it. He wouldn’t mind at all.

Akaashi realized what he just said and _oh my god no not again i fucked it up again, that’s not how I should do this!_ But Bokuto was leaning into Akaashi. 

He could smell Bokuto's soap and shampoo, he could see how hard the boy in front of him has breathing. He felt a hand touching lightly the side of his waist. Bokuto’s hair was down and he looked just like Akaashi’s favorite dream. 

Bokuto tries to touch Akaashi as light as he could, like if the boy in front of him would disappear if he wasn’t careful enough, and he wants to be careful to not mess up this moment and enjoy every bit of it. Akaashi’s hair was still damp and some water drops falling on his chest, and- and his mouth is beautiful. Bokuto dreamed of kissing him again- kissing him for real this time and for as long as he could until he couldn’t breathe.

  
  


They are so close and the silence so dense it was touchable, the only noise coming from their shaking breaths. 

_If only Bokuto leaned a bit more._

_If only Akaashi leaned a bit more._

  
  


They hear footsteps outside from the window and wake up from the trance. 

Akaashi automatically jumps and grabs the tiny window, screaming for help, trying to climb the damp wall while Bokuto tries to find Akaashi’s feet to lift him up and support his weight but Akaashi wouldn’t stop moving and Bokuto was having a hard time equilibrating him. Akaashi could no longer grab the window and starts to fall, chipping a bit of his forearm on the metal window, his feet fell from Bokuto’s hand. Another hand came to support him lifting by his ass. He gulped.

“Bokuto-san” He said carefully, not looking away from the window. 

“Yes…?”

“Could you, um, not touch my bare ass, please?” None of them moved. 

Bokuto had turned red, from head to toe. He didn’t mean to touch Akaashi like _that._

When he was about to apologize to Akaashi, someone opened the door and light from the gymnasium filled the room. What time was it? Was it afternoon already? 

“What are you two doing in here? Get out now!” screamed the janitor. Bokuto lowed Akaashi, who fixed his towel for the nth time and they walked together through the door, looking at the floor too embarrassed to look at the janitor and apologising for everything. For their surprise, both backpacks were next to the gymnasium door, intact. 

Bokuto opens his and grabs his phone, _14 missed calls from Mom._ He was a dead man. He unlocked the phone, texted his mom saying that he was on his way home and that would explain everything to her once he was home, next, he texted Konoha.

_From: (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Bokuto ♥🦉_

_To: 😎 Konoha_ ♜

_im gonna kill u ~ ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> I will be updating it soon (if college allows me to)
> 
> [yes, Bokuto loves Lady Gaga, I make the rules here]


	2. Chapter 2

See, Akaashi has the “should” type of personality. 

He  _ should  _ study more.

He  _ should  _ push himself more.

He  _ should  _ practice more.

He  _ should  _ be better.

And the most important, he  _ should  _ know when to stop. 

The thing is, it’s never enough. He’s not enough. No one told him such things, but he could feel these words roaming inside his head. If he was the best, there would be no reason to be called out for your mistakes and no reason to be afraid. 

There’s also this feeling, of trying your best but your best being mediocre and ordinary, and you realise that you are not special. You are nothing but a viewer of your own life-

“Akaashi  _ please  _ stop overthinking, again” Konoha said while poking his head. “What were you thinking about?” 

“Ah, nothing. Do you think I could try this play with Bokuto?” 

“I know Bokuto is on some next level shit - don’t tell him that i said this okay - but these guys are olympic players. Anyway, you could try”

“I don’t have this kind of precision and force”

“Then adapt it! You are a highschooler not a mass of muscles and power in the form of a male human being- is this getting too gay?”

“Perhaps a little” Akaashi tries to hold back a smirk.

“Okay, I’m out”

Akaashi played again the video on his phone, analyzing how the setter from the brazilian team received the ball from a terribly low position and yet sent it to the outside hitter with a monstrous precision. 

“Hey, whatcha doing?” Bokuto walked behind Akaashi, folding his hands behind his back and skipping around him. “Do you have some new play in mind? Do you wanna try something new?” 

Once Bokuto stopped skipping around him like a puppy waiting for food, Akaashi showed him the video. They sit next to each other, knees and shoulders touching, these small touches used to have no meaning, volleyball players are familiar with hugging one another after scoring a point or to patch on the shoulder to apologise for a bad play, it’s something ordinary, touching is inevitable. But lately, Akaashi finds himself searching for more, wishing Bokuto's touch meant more than it appeared to be. 

“So…” Bokuto begins to talk but stops to clean his throat “we’ll go to this new restaurant that’s nearby my house, I mean, do you want to join us?” 

Akaashi is a little shocked by the captain's formality, Bokuto always talks openly with everyone and makes them always feel welcome to join him anytime, but this time he asked Akaashi, formally.

“Sure Bokuto-san, but why are you being so formal with me right now?” 

“Ah, I don't know, I mean, uh, I felt like, how can I put this? I always ask you to practice some more but we don’t really hang out much, you know? I just feel that I should start asking you to do something fun- not that volleyball isn’t fun- but I think we could hang out more, we spend a lot of time together here at school and you also help me with mathematics…” 

“So you’re saying that you want to hang out more like friends and less like, schoolmates?” 

“That’s it! How come you are so good with words?” Both of them started laughing at the conversation and went back to analyse once more the video. 

On the other side of the gymnasium, Konoha talks to Washio about the group plans for tonight. Yamato just listens and nods, pretending to pay attention to the conversation while he plays Pokemon Go! on his phone. He gets a glimpse of the conversation.

“Okay, I have an idea” says Konoha, getting closer to them, “what if we don’t go to the restaurant but we simply forget to tell them this?” 

…

It’s normal for Akaashi to be at Bokuto's house, at least once a week he goes there to help Bokuto with math. Bokuto failed math, he was so nervous on the day of the test that he ended up answering the questions in reverse order and being the captain, he should serve as an example for the other players, which led everyone to see the captain on his knees in front of the entire team the day before training began, apologizing for his carelessness in the test, causing him to fail, showing that he was not a good captain and no example to be followed, according to Bokuto. Everyone had to put up with him crestfallen for a whole day, when they cared little for this disapproval, Bokuto is the best captain they could have, really. After that day, Bokuto asked Akaashi for help in studying mathematics. Akaashi realizes that Bokuto knows the content and that it was just a mistake, but if he can make the captain feel calmer, he will help.

The night was more refreshing than the day but there were no stars in the sky covered with clouds. After school, they went home to change clothes and leave their backpacks at home to meet again in front of the restaurant. Akaashi again looked at the time on the phone while waiting outside Bokuto's gate.

“Hey! Didn’t know you were already here” Bokuto shouted from the bedroom window, “Just a sec!” and disappeared from the window. A few minutes later, they were walking to the restaurant. "Did I make you wait too long?"

"No, I arrived a little while ago", that was a lie, Akaashi waited at least 30 minutes.

The walk to the restaurant took some time, it was not as close to Bokuto's house as he had said, but it was not a tiring walk, he likes being close to Bokuto and talking to him, besides, the weather was pleasant. They talked about everything they hadn't yet talked about that day.

The restaurant was busy, the waitresses practically danced to pass between the aisles and fulfill all requests, the place is small and has much more chairs and tables than space to sit, even though it has two floors, but the food seemed delicious for the quantity that each table asked for. At the entrance of the restaurant, Bokuto informed that a reservation had been made for five people in the name of Konoha, and a waitress was called to take them to their table. At each table that passed, it was necessary to avoid something, a tray full of dishes passing over the head, glasses full of beer being waved animatedly and even people just talking. Bokuto and Akaashi were smiling all the time at the chaos that is completely welcoming and familiar to them.

They were taken to the second floor, where it was calmer, only a few people were sitting and even a few tables were vacant, probably whoever was sitting on the first floor liked to stay there because of the movement. The waitress took them to a small table near the window, with a low yellow light, where there were only two chairs, Akaashi began to find the situation extremely compromising at that very moment.

"Excuse me, I think this table is not the booked table" Bokuto looked at the table with only two chairs without blinking while questioning the waitress.

"I believe it is the right table, it is the one that is listed under the name you spoke at the reception"

"But ... we booked for five people, and there are only two chairs here?"

"The reservation was made for two people" the waitress is extremely patient despite the noise coming from the first floor. Bokuto still looked at the table without blinking and Akaashi didn't know how to respond.

“I think that since we are here” he began to speak very slowly, “there’s no problem staying…?” Akaashi replied to the waitress as Bokuto remained quiet. The waitress handed them the menus and said that she would be back in a few minutes to place the orders, but before leaving she said that there was a promotion on the dish called "Valentine", it was enough to make Akaashi hide his face in his hands.

After an absurd silence, the two boys looking at their menus without exchanging a word, the waitress returned with a bottle of water and asked what the order would be. Akaashi, feeling like he was going to explode, picked up the bottle and took all the water in one gulp without breathing. The waitress didn’t say a thing about it but said she would come back again when they were ready to order the dinner.

Bokuto began to type furiously on the phone, sending messages cursing Konoha and cursing everyone who agreed not to show up at the restaurant and how he would make them all run three, no, FIVE laps around the school for warm-up and Konoha was the only one to respond with “you are too slow for this romance shit IT HURTS 😗 ”

Well, there was no alternative but to face the facts, they are on a date and if one of them leaves before ordering dessert, the vibe would reach stratospheric levels of discomfort and probably crack a piece of the friendship that exists between them.

However, this discomfort lasted a solid five minutes. Bokuto started to laugh and Akaashi couldn't help himself, the situation was so absurd that it was funny. Akaashi started to laugh even harder when Bokuto accidentally snored like a pig while laughing.

Not knowing how much time had passed, they tried to catch their breath, Bokuto still laughed a little and wiped his tears comically with a cloth napkin like a peasant from a period film. When they managed to calm down completely, Bokuto suggested placing the order, since they were in the restaurant, there was no reason not to enjoy and have dinner.

"Do you think they are trying to set up the two of us?" Akaashi spoke while finally reading the menu.

"I think it's pretty clear that they are, but they're assholes" Bokuto's eyebrows were furrowed as he chose what he wanted for dinner. The waitress showed up again and placed the orders, she brought three bottles of water and left it on the table, right in front of Akaashi, she probably thought he would choke again and just wanted to make sure that a customer wouldn't die during her shift.

"Akaashi, ask me why I think they are assholes"

Rolling his eyes, Akaashi did what he asked "Bokuto, why are they assholes?"

"Well, to start with, they firmly believe that I wouldn't have the guts to ask you out on a date when I definitely would"

Akaashi was taken completely by surprise, Bokuto always gets involved with words when they are not in the middle of a match and this time he talked directly and without errors. He could hear the heart beating in his ears after processing the phrase that Bokuto spoke. "Do you want to go on a date with me, Bokuto?"

"Ah- ah, I said too much, right?"  _ Damn it, Bokuto, get ahold of yourself _ , He tells himself. “I mean, do I want to if you want to? You know, you can't go on a date alone ... ” he couldn't look at the boy sitting in front of him and his feet hitting the floor so fast he couldn't understand how he hadn't made a hole in the floor.

"Bokuto-san"

He didn't look up.

"Bokuto-san"

No, nothing to look up and see the inevitable rejection.

" _ Bokuto-san _ could you  _ please  _ look at me?"

Raising his eyes, very slowly and with shame and fear on his face, Bokuto looks at Akaashi.

"Bokuto-san, if you invite me, I agree to go on a date with you"

" _ Akaaaaashi _ "

None of them knew what to do now, they had never reached that stage, the low light did not help to reduce the redness on their faces, Akaashi was for the second time on the same night hiding his face in his hands and Bokuto lifted the collar of his blouse to cover his whole face, leaving only the tips of his ears sticking out.

"God, you two are adorable, it makes me sick" they didn't even notice that the waitress had come back with the orders and was looking at them. Bokuto said he would go to the bathroom to wash his hands while the waitress placed the orders on the table.

"First date eh?"

…

The rest of the dinner was pleasant, now and then one of them tried to flirt with the other, causing another wave of flushing up the neck to the ears. According to the waitress, they won a beautiful white cream and chocolate dessert as a gift from the restaurant. As they left, the boys thanked the waitress who winked at them.

While they were at the restaurant, a heavy rain fell on the city, dissipating the heat of the day for a moment and making the wet asphalt smell good, the street full of puddles and some people walking with closed umbrellas. The two walked side by side, no hurry to separate from each other, Bokuto tries to balance his feet in front of each other at the edge of the sidewalk, like gymnasts do at the balance beam. Occasionally he would lose his balance and Akaashi would hold him by the waist a little.

They didn't talk much on the way home and the silence was comfortable, it's comfortable to be around someone you care about, regardless of the way you like the person. A couple passed by them, the girl holding her girlfriend's hand aroused Akaashi's curiosity, he wanted to hold Bokuto's hand.

Well then he did.

Bokuto's hand is smaller than Akaashi's and he held it tightly, stopping walking for a moment. Bokuto tried unsuccessfully to keep his face serious, but a tiny smile escaped.

Akaashi felt drunk in such a simple feeling and he wanted more.

So they walked, hand in hand, Bokuto waving his arms as they went down the street, the rain starts to fall again, but it hardly felt, it was a thin rain that was only there to remember that a refreshment is always good.

More cars started to pass beside them and faster and faster until they noticed a car slowing a little to the side. In a matter of seconds, they were soaked thanks to a puddle full of dirty water. The car that passed over the puddle accelerated again honking and went away.

They stood there, looking at the ground as the rain thickened.

“I sweAR TO GOD-” Akaashi began to scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😗✌️

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Lorde ;)  
> (Sober is a super ordinary songname, ANYWAYS-)
> 
> you can find me on twitter @oikwtru if you want to tell me abt my grammar or anything else 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜


End file.
